Tarzan - Star Trek 09
by hpets
Summary: Tarsus IV, a planet of blood. Star fleet has ordered a mission to survey the planet to find out exactly what went wrong. But something was left behind and Spock found that something. AU, FOLLOW ON After the event's of Tarzan and before the epilogue, the movie happens and here is how it has changed.


Tarzan_Star Trek 09_Re-take.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_AN: Just thought I'd continue with the Tarzan verse for a bit and re-do the movie. But don't worry I won't be writing scenes that are kept the same cause that would be silly, I'll just rewrite the bits that are slightly different with Jim being all Tarzany :D_

_Warnings:_

_Slash Kirk/Spock_

_Violence_

TARZAN – Star trek

The low range sensor room was silent and dark just the way Uhura liked it, only the light of the campus filtering through the window and the glow from her pad needed for her to see what she needed. There were no distractions, nothing to catch her eye or her ear as she listened intently to the Klingon transmission trying to decipher the gruntel tones of the warrior race.

Uhura jerked her head around the low creak of steel cabinets in the corner of the room startling her from her transmission. The tall cabinets folded in the shadows did not move again and she turned back to her illuminated pad reading over her translations. Unable to curb the feeling that there was something else lurking in the dark she looked to the corner of her eye catching a dark mass slip silently down the dark cabinet.

"The hell," she jumped facing the figure that had intruded her space catching the glow of blue eyes as the figure stepped closer, "Kirk! What the hell are you doing here?!" she growled anger taking place of her fear as she took in the campus play boy and mystery man.

Rumours had started the moment he'd entered Starfleet; that he'd been raised by monkey's on Tarsus like some space age Tarzan, how he could understand any language you tried him with but he'd answer in some weird sounds. How he'd sit and watch people like a wild animal looking for prey then be flirting and laughing with every pretty and not so pretty face he encountered in the next moment. There were even rumours of him having some form of relationship with Professor Spock a man Uhura admired a great deal. She really doubted that rumour was true. And then of course there was his knife, the one he wore on his hip at all times the one interrupting his silhouette. Some say it was given to him by some higher up as a gift or he was owed a favour by some admiral and that's why they let him wear it. Uhura just thought he was given special privileges because of his name, he acted spoilt enough.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," Kirk replied with an easy grin, one she was sure he used on many unsuspecting girls and boys.

"What are you doing here?!" Uhura demanded again hands on hips refusing to give in to the charm.

Kirk's blue eyes flashed in the light filtering through from the campus, "I like the noise," he replied voice taking on a timber Uhura could only remember hearing from a big cat in the African plains.

"What noise?" Uhura frowned. The sensor lab was only ever filled with the buzz of space chatter, like what she had been listening to, "If you want noise why don't you go into the city?" she was starting to become a little curious now but she would never admit an interest in James T Kirk.

"Too loud," Kirk actually hummed like he was distressed or something, "Too urgent, means alarm means you should run," he muttered the last bit looking to the window where the skyline of San Francisco glowed against the inky blackness of the night sky.

"What?" Uhura barely caught that last part seeing something in Kirk she couldn't identify.

"Sorry to disturb you," he's charming demeanour suddenly returning as he made for the open window.

"Wait, what are you doing?" fell on deaf ears as Uhura ran to the third story window trying to see where Kirk had fallen, but there was no one below, "What?" she whispered completely bewildered actually thinking some of those Tarzan rumours might actually be true.

TARZAN

Spock was waiting as Jim clambered through his apartment window hands firmly held in the small of his back. He had thought it best when Jim had entered Starfleet that he have his own dorm room. Spock wanted to ensure his Jim kept the independence he'd gained on his travels and dissuade the rumours of favouritism that would be sure to arise from general knowledge of their relationship. However no matter how much he encouraged Jim to remain in his dorm the man would find his way each night into Spock's apartment and his bed. In the end he'd offered Jim his own key and cupboard space but Jim still insisted on climbing through the window. Something about curbing Spock's worry, which he did not have, about them becoming the topic of campus gossip.

"You will explain yourself," Spock demanded Jim's smile sliding from his face.

"I, what do you mean?" Jim paused uncertain how to approach the Vulcan's icy exterior.

"Your stunt today with the Kobayrashi maru exam was unacceptable and I have reason to bring you up on academic charges for cheating," Spock informed him not giving an inch.

"What but Spock that exam is stupid, if you can't beat it then what's the point," Jim gained his footing quickly.

"It is an exam, an exam to give command cadets an understanding of fear, fear of dying and fear of failing. What is being assessed is then the ability of that cadet to accept that fear and keep command of one's self and one's crew. It has nothing to do with beating the test nor winning against imaginary foes." Spock explained primly.

"So you're not just angry because I beat your test," Jim laughed his sarcasm obvious.

"No Jim I'm disappointed. Despite my efforts to explain the test to you after your previous two attempts that you still do not understand the parameters at all," Spock eyebrows lowered. Jim saw the simulation as a game, something to best before moving on. And despite Spock's explanations Jim could never quiet grasp that fear was apart of being human. His years of Jungle living, of living in a place where dying was an everyday occurrence, that killing or being killed was life had stripped him of true fear.

Jim huffed folding his arms over his chest pouting, "I'm not sacred of death Spock, especially not a death faked but a computer."

"Jim," Spock admonished.

"No no its ok Spock," Jim waved him off moving towards the window his eyes sliding away, "I'll leave you to cool down."

"Jim," Spock reached for him but he was already out the window disappearing into the night. It would seem Jim would finally sleep at least one night in his dorm before graduation.

What followed Spock would never forget. A sleepless night and Jim being brought up on chargers by Admiral Cartwright despite Spock's insistent that formal chargers were not necessary lead to this. To the frantic scramble for shuttles the distress signal of Vulcan urging them into the stars earlier then planned. Jim was supposed to be left behind safe on earth but he'd found his way on the ship with the doctor's help and now he was dropping through Vulcan's atmosphere, Spock only able to track his progress through the monitors.

TARZAN

The chain of the drill rush by them as the flames of re-entry faded and they entered the upper atmosphere of the planet. Jim judging the distance the platform pulled his shoot a hair breath after Sulu, screaming through the coms for the engineer Olsen to do the same. A curse and the man was gone. Jim angled to the chain snapping his shoot shut as he got close enough using the muscles he'd honed during his years in the jungle to grip and slide navigating his rapid momentum down the chain like he would down the largest trees on Tarsus. Sulu glided past him in surprise pulling back his attention just as he came close enough to land.

Jim slid down further watching the helmsman land heavily, his shoot snagging on the ragged edge of the platform threatening to pull him over. Tugging his helmet off he slid further down grinning as Sulu cut the cords with a sword appearing out of nowhere. Jim's attention snapped to the hatch, he leapt without pause his knife flashing from its sheath. The Romulan barely made it out of the hatch before Jim landed on his back the momentum of his jump flattening the bulker man to the deck.

"Holy Shit," Sulu exclaimed scrambling to his feet sword in hand helmet already discarded.

"Miss me," Jim grinned knife plunging into the Romulan's side stopping his struggles.

"Down!" Sulu yelled swiping the sword through the air just at the point Jim's head was a moment before. A startled grunt was barely heard over the rush of the drill as Sulu's sword was caught just barely on the Romulan's axe.

Jim rolled away eyes looking for an opening but unable to get in close enough to use his knife. Though a few seconds later he didn't have to as Sulu pushed the Romulan back straight into a jet of fire.

"Olson had the charges," Sulu yelled over the din. But all Jim did was grin pulling out his phaser making for the hatch, Sulu hot on his heels as he realised what Jim had in mind. Moments later the drill shuttered as the beam wavered and finally stopped.

Climbing out of the hatch Jim looks up hearing a whistling sound.

"Kirk?!" Sulu screams behind him as Jim launches himself off the edge of the platform just as a silver disk flashed past.

"Sulu to Enterprise, there've just launched something at the planet," he yells into his comm clutching at the edge of the platform unable to follow the crazy jungle man without his shoot, "Kirk's jumped after it."

"Oh my yor," the young ensign, Chekov exclaims slapping a hand to his forehead as they watch the tiny blue dot that was Jim Kirk plummet along with the object launched from the Narada.

"Beam them out," Spock orders moments later his hands tightening over the arm rests. Sulu's dot vanished from the screen.

"Sir I can't get a lock on Kirk, he's moving too fast," came the answer over the intercom.

"I can I can do that," Chekov exclaims throwing himself from his seat towards the turbo lift. No one stopped him.

TARZAN

Jim reached out his hands as the wind buffeted him, trying almost, so close to the spinning disk. His hand touched the surface and he latched on trying to pull himself closer his eyes watering as the wind whipped around him. A snap and what ever he'd grabbed jerked away the forces flinging it towards him. Everything went black.

Hitting the transported pad jarred Jim awake. Instincts forced him to his feet as he sucked in breath taking in the room. Sulu and a red shirt stood to one side and a young yellow shirt sat at the transporter controls.

"What's happening?" Jim demanded hand curling over the bleeding gash over his eye, "What did that thing do?"

"We don't know?" Sulu moved towards him to help him down but Jim waved him off, he'd had worse.

"It has caused a singularity," Spock appeared in the doorway clipping a phaser belt around his waist, "Mr Chekov beam me down."

"To the planet sir?" Chekov replied alarmed.

"Yes, do it now," Spock ordered, "Jim!" he almost growled as the man stepped up beside him.

"No time to argue," Jim told him with a little whistle, "Let's go."

The transported beam curled around them before Spock could say anything else and the heat of Vulcan soon enveloped them.

"We are going to the Katric Ark," Spock tells him as a tremor caused them to stumble. Jim just nods and they run the planet crumbing around them. The ark looms before them in the rock face and they dash inside hands over heads to block the dust and rocks crumbling from the ceiling.

"Spock, Jim sweetheart what?" Amanda calls out seeing them before anyone else.

"The planet's not safe, you must evacuate," Spock is quick to speak as Jim waves at them urging everyone to follow. Spock grabs his mother's hand as soon as she reaches them clutching it tight.

"Hurry," he growls letting Spock lead as he takes up the rear snatching an elder from under the tumbling statue. He coughed the dust from his lungs pushing the elders ahead of him.

"Spock to Enterprise," Spock has to yell into his communicator to be heard, "Beam us up."

The Vulcans look on as the ground begins to fall away below them lava splashing out and burning anything left. Amanda moves forward's horror flowing over her face as she watched her adopted planet crumble.

"Amanda," Jim yells dashing towards her the first to notice the ground cracking beneath her feet.

"Mother, Jim," Spock screams after him as the transporter beams surrounded them pulling him away from the planet's surface. His last vision of his home planet, seeing Jim and his mother disappear over the edge of the crumbing cliff burned into his vision.

"No no I'm losing them, I'm losing them," Chekov's voice filled his ears as the enterprise material around them.

"No," Spock whispered his chest hollow as he stared at the point his thy'la and mother should be.

"Enterprise a little help," Jim's voice crackled over the com the moment Chekov exclaimed, "I have them I have them."

And Spock could suddenly breath again as two figures one with their hand raised as if hanging on to something the other wrapped around him. Fully materialised Jim and Amanda dropped to the ground both panting hard.

"You alright sweetheart," Amanda was the first to speak carefully pushing the hair away from the dried blood on Jim's forehead.

"Mother, Jim," Spock moved to them quickly helping his mother and Jim to their feet.

"I'm ok, I'm fine," Jim muttered freed from Amanda's tender care as her husband took her into his arms in a public display of affection that had the entire Vulcan high council blinking at them.

"Jim," Spock gained his mates attention raising his head so he could look at his wounds.

"I'm ok Spock," Jim hummed taking the trembling hand under his chin in his.

TARZAN

Spock stared down as his Thy'la crumpled at his feet the entire bridge staring at him, "Get him off this ship," he ordered turning away. Why did he have to argue, why did he want to go after the Narada when it would mean certain death. Spock couldn't do that, put the crew in danger, put Jim in danger not after almost losing him twice in less then an hour. If he was off this ship Jim would be safe.

TARZAN

Jim groaned rubbing at his neck. Spock what the fuck, he thought feeling the pod around him, opening his eyes to see the evidence of his predicament illuminated by the blue reflected light filtering through the hatch.

He shivered violently as he pushed open the hatch body not used to the extreme cold of whatever planet Spock had marooned him one. He growled shifting through the pod and found a bag with provisions. The coat he pulled on but he left the gloves knowing he wouldn't be able to climb out of the hole the falling pod had made with them on.

Hands freezing and teeth chattering Jim set out wishing he could run without the fear of falling through the ice below his feet. An hour later he heard something else over the howling wind and turned he's sharp eye's picking out something shaggy and moving towards him. He barely hesitated as he broke into a run throwing away his cautious footing for speed. He didn't look back when he heard a crash and a roar, in the jungle looking back meant death.

Sharp eyes caught the ground as it dropped but Jim barely hesitated as he threw him self over the edge letting himself fall. The monstered roared behind him stopping at the edge. Jim thought for a moment he'd gotten away but the hope was short lived as ice crumbled around him and the sound of a massive body tumbling down the slope filled his ears. Finally at the base Jim scrambled to gain his footing the ice making it almost impossible for his shoes to grip.

A cave caught his eye and he sprinted dashing to the side as soon as he entered his sanctuary. His gloves where ripped off and knife secured in his teeth before he threw himself at the cave wall climbing as high as he could as fast as he could. The creature barrelled through the entrance its hideous growls echoing around the cave.

Jim leapt for its back with a blood-curdling cry barely blinking at the awkward limbs and beady black and yellow eyes blinking out at him from glistening red skin. The consistency of which he found similar to leather as he plunged his knife between the raised shoulder blades driving it as deep as it would go. The creature screamed withering, throwing it self against the cave wall, twisting and turning trying to dislodge the thing from its back. Jim withdrew plunging the knife in again trying to find a weak spot keeping his hold on the thrashing animal with just his legs.

Its head whipped around its tongue flinging out. Jim kept his hold on his knife even when the tentacle-like tongue yanked him from his seat. The creature screamed in agony as more of its hide was ripped open flinging Jim across the cave. The jungle man barely had enough time to twist bracing his impact. Gasping for breath Jim was on his feet knife ready as that tentacle tongue lashed towards him and he saw that massive gapping maw for the first time.

He growled but before he could slash at the advancing tongue fire burned his vision and a man stepped into view waving the flaming torch. Jim watched mesmerised as the creature backed off slithering its way out of the cave leaving only its black blood splashed across the ice.

The man, no the Vulcan turned taking in the knife first dripping with the creatures blood then the man holding it, "James T Kirk," He said not a question but a statement, "How did you find me?"

Jim started at him curiously sniffing the air, "Do I know you?" he asks finally, finding something familiar about the Vulcan in front of him.

"I am and always shall be your friend," the Vulcan replied cryptically.

Jim stepped forewords a little eyes taking in every little detail, every wrinkle, every silver hair, "That's not an answer," he growled like he would if he wished to intimidate another from his kill.

"I am Spock," the Vulcan finally says a little taken back by Jim's animal hostility.

"Oh," Jim tilts his head very interested now suddenly in the Vulcan's space sniffing his neck, staring into his eyes, poking at his wrinkles.

The Vulcan stood frozen not expecting this kind of behaviour in the least, "You are, you are very different then I expected," he said finally as Jim moved back wiping the soiled knife on his pant leg so he could sheath it.

"You really are Spock," Jim grinned now very interested in the elderly Vulcan, "But not my Spock."

"I can explain that," Spock allowed a small smile inviting Jim further into the cave very curious to hear this Jim's story and illogically wishing they had more time for him to ask.

TARZAN

"You will explain yourself," Spock demanded of Jim the bridge crew looking on as the security personal shifted nervously. They had heard about Jim when he'd gone berserk after Spock's refusal to listen to him and subsequent order to remove him from the bridge. He'd sent two security officers to sickbay using only his bare hands before Spock had subdued him.

"I don't think so, Captain," Jim glared at him in defiance once again refusing to answer how he and this other man appeared on the ship while they were travelling at warp.

"You are Starfleet? You will explain," Spock turned to the man in the heavy jacket dripping water all over the floor.

Scotty looked between the two sensing quickly he really didn't want to get involved, "I'd really rather not take sides."

"That's not really what you want is it Spock," Jim growled pressing himself into Spock's space, "You just want to know how to send me back," he shoved forcing Spock back a step, "You threw me away Spock, you promised and you threw me away," Jim's growl cracked.

"That is not the issue here," The Vulcan's met him holding his ground, emotions bubbling under the surface.

"You don't feel anything do you," Jim accused, "Your planet was destroyed, your mother almost killed and all you can do is throw me away. Why Spock, why did you do it?"

"You were disrupting this ship, your presence..." Spock began using every way he knew how to keep his voice steady.

"That planet almost killed me and you can't even acknowledge that you're scared. Didn't you say fear was necessary for command? I mean did you even see his ship. It's no wonder I never understood Spock, with you not even able to feel." Jim didn't let up pressing his argument further.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about emotions at this time Jim, you of all people…"

"You never even loved me," Spock barely heard Jim's whisper but it stopped him dead, fear blanketing him as Jim turned away from him pulling his hand back.

"No," Spock growled grabbing Jim's arm pulling him around barely knowing what he was doing as he dragged his thy'la into his arms. He couldn't lose him not now.

"Spock," Jim gasped a moment before the Vulcan's lips crashed against his pressing him backwards pulling the breath from his lungs. A hot hand gripped the back of his neck the other snaked around his back causing his black under shirt to ride up. Those behind them got out of the way as Spock pressed them back, Uhura's gasp of surprise not even computing when she was forced to abandon her console. Jim did not struggle when he felt his hips shoved against a console and a knee press between his.

"Spock?" Amanda gasped as she stepped on to the bridge after her husband seeing her son practically devouring his boyfriend who hung limp in his arms.

That one voice registered in his mind, his one voice he could never ignore. Spock pulled away like he was burned breathing heavily as he took in Jim's form gasping against the communications console his lips red and swollen. The bridge was completely silent around him all members in some state of shock over the unexpected actions of their commander. Some expected Spock to beat the crap out of the insubordinate cadet. No one had expected that.

He won't look to his parent's, shame sitting heavily in his gut, "Doctor," he rasps knowing he was there somewhere but unable to tear his eyes away from his Jim, "I am no longer fit for duty, I hereby relinquish my command on the ground's that I have…" Spock had to breathe, "That I have been emotionally compromised."

No one moves as he leaves the bridge.

"Well that was unexpected," Scotty finally exclaims cheerfully breaking the silence.

TARZAN

"Jim," Spock called out to him.

"Yes Spock," he smiled turning around to face his Vulcan standing before the bulbous front window of the future Spock's ship.

"The statistical likely hood that this plan will succeed is less then 4.23%.."

"It'll work," Jim told him.

"But in the event that something happens to either of us.." Spock began.

"It's ok Spock," Jim was in his space, pressing a kiss to his lips, "I love you too, and what I said before, I didn't mean, it was only.." he trailed off unable to explain his actions without revealing the existence of future Spock.

"I understand Jim," Spock stopped him pressing a kiss back, "But I will say it, I love you Jim."

"Time to go," Jim stroked his hand down Spock's before pulling away letting his legs carry him from the ship. He did not look back to see Spock launch the thing into the air as he disappeared into the wet dimly lit corridors of the Narada.

A few more steps and Jim abandoned his boots choosing his knife over his phaser as he falls into the hunt senses coming alive. He's breathing slow and steady he advanced ears getting used to the sounds of the ship, bare feet stepping lightly through the water barely making it ripple. His aim was to find Pike, but he wasn't going to hesitate to fell any unsuspecting Romulan's he came across.

The end of the tunnel came into sight and he moved more slowly keeping the shadows wrapped around him as he finally emerged into another deep chamber pierced by platforms and flickering lights. The knife he tucked away as he chose to climb rather then step away from the wall. The Jungle had taught him the advantages of height and he was loathed to give that up when he had the chance.

As he climbed higher he glimpsed pale flesh contract against the dark metal. He blinked realised that the Romulan standing on the platform now 10 meters below him was Nero, the crazy son of a bitch that killed Vuclan. He changed his direction and climbed outwards noticing another Romulan huge rifle in hand standing concealed from the tunnel he'd just come through. From the looks of them they seem to be waiting for something, for him perhaps.

Nero was too far out so he dropped instead on the other one, knife flashing. The alien had barely enough time to realise he was there before his rifle was tumbling from his hands unable to hold it with a knife in his throat.

"Nero," Jim growled crouching low in the red pool of blood knife held before him.

The Romulan shook off his surprise of the brutality efficient killing of his first eyes narrowing at the blade in the human's hand, "Starfleet," he growled back.

"You will order your men to disable the drill or I will kill you," Jim snarled knowing the thing in front of him didn't deserve the courtesy of man, he barely even deserved the mercy of the jungle where killing quickly was a gift.

"You are different from what I expected," Nero sneered moving cautiously forwards, eyes focused on the knife dripping with green blood.

The gun came out of nowhere but Jim had already moved rolling away from the blast and the second as he darted behind a pillar, "I know your face," the Romulan taunted as he moved closer disrupter poised ready as his eyes sort out his target, "From earth's history."

Jim stayed silent creeping around the pillar, using the shadows to move to the next, closer and closer to the edge.

"The James T Kirk from my time was a great man," his tone was mocking, "Went on to Captain the USS Enterprise."

"Captain Nero," came a voice over the intercom cutting his further taunting, "The Vulcan ship has been taken, the drill has been destroyed,"

"Spock," Nero screamed in anger catching a glimpse of a flickering shadow and firing at will.

"I can see why," Jim growled stepping from his cover directly behind the Romulan phaser bolt ripping into the enraged Romulan captain.

"No," Nero screamed last as another bolt finished off what the first hadn't.

"You deserved worse," Jim snarled kicking the corpse over making sure he was truly dead. The anger and rage at what this man had done simmered for the moment but he was not finished. He may have been the Captain but he couldn't run this ship alone. Others were responsible for the genocide and if it was one thing that made Jim's blood boil were men that thought they could dictate who lived and died.

TARZAN

Pike gasped in his pain filled haze as a wraith bathed in green stepped over him. He jerked against his straps using the last of his strength to get away from it.

"Hey, hey, calm down Captain," a familiar voice washed over him and he finally noticed those bright blue eyes shinning from the blood splattered face.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Captain it's me," He grinned making quick work of the straps holding down his commanding officer.

"What are you doing Kirk, what's all," he weakly waved at the stained clothing and skin as the man helped him to sit up.

"Found a few Romulan's on the way here," he informed him like he was just taking an evening stroll, " And you did tell us to come back for you."

Pike didn't know why he'd ever recommended Jim for Starfleet every time the savagery inside the young man came to the forefront. But now seeing the boy splattered in the green blood of his Romulan captors he found he could not condemn that savagery.

"Nero's dead sir," Jim told him helping the old man off the table, "I also found the weapons room."

"Enterprise now," Jim continued before Pike could comment and they were whisked away to the safety of the Enterprise.

TARZAN

Jim sat straight and proud in the Captain's chair face clean of the green blood coating it, Spock standing at his side. The future Spock's ship was stored carefully in the Enterprise's hanger bay. Pike was in sickbay and the Narada hovered in front of them deprived of its insane captain.

"I asked Nero to surrender and he didn't, now he is dead," Jim informed the Romulan on the other side of the comms knowing simply by the slight widening of his eyes that information had not been confirmed, "I will offer you the same, surrender yourselves and your ship and no more harm will come to you, that is the promise of the federation," Jim's tone was strong and resolute indicating the he would follow through with his threat.

"We could still take out your puny ship," The Romulan growled narrowing his eyes, "and avenge our Captain."

"And risk igniting the red matter?" Jim's eyebrow rose in challenge. The Romulan's eye flickered to the side looking to something or someone off screen, "This close you would be pulled in as well."

"We have lost everything," growled the Romulan eyes glaring forwards once more.

"And do you really wish to lose more?" Jim asked.

"Their locking weapons sir," Sulu warned the same time the Romulan screamed, "What are you doing?!"

The screen flickered off.

"Evasive manoeuvres Mr Sulu," Jim ordered.

"Aye Captain,"

"Uhura I want that channel back open," He turned to the communications officer as missiles launched missing the hull by millimetres when the Romulan ship lurched violently to one side.

"I've got audio Captain," Uhura said flicking a switch and letting the chaos of raised voices and gut-wrenching screams fill the bridge, "I think their fighting sir."

"It seems without Nero they do not know what they want," Spock commented mildly and Jim couldn't help but notice the cold amusement underlying his Vulcan's words.

"But waiting around to find out who wins is not an option," Jim made the decision, "Lock phasers, fire!"

The firefight that ensued had the Enterprise drawing the Narada away from the Earth. They took advantage of the chaos on the other ship and their reluctance to risk igniting the red matter drawing it in before darting away again, but the technological advantage of the Narada soon began to push them back.

"Jim," Spock warned from his station as the ship rocked to the side, Sulu's quick manoeuvring getting them out of the way of another erratic volley of fire.

"I know," Jim growled back, "Get them on channel Uhura."

"Done Captain," Uhura was quick to reply as the new Romulan commander, different from the one before flickered on to screen.

"I will give you one last chance to surrender," Jim growled fingering something in his pocket.

"Heh you think we'll surrender to federation dogs," The Romulan growled right back, "We'll blow you to pieces and then destroy Earth and the rest of the federation along with it."

"If that's your answer," Jim replied pulling out the transponder flicking the switch.

"You think that's going to.." the Romulan cut off screen flickering as an explosion rocked the Narada from within.

"Captain, what?" Sulu exclaimed as the communications flickered off and the got a full view of one of the sides of the Narada blowing outwards, tentacles shattering.

"I found one of their weapons room's," Jim grinned.

"Their shields are dropping 43%," Chekov informed the bridge.

"Target that breach," Jim ordered.

"Why the hell didn't you do that before," Sulu grinned firing up the photon torpedos.

The Narada was not giving up with out a fight as the Enterprise was forced to roll out of the way of a barrage coming from the right flank of the massive ship. Then it undulated.

"What just happened?" Jim asked eyes wide, "Someone tell me what just happened?"

"The readings.." Chekov began.

"They are the same readings that were present on Vulcan when the red matter ignited," Spock finished looking up from his station.

"But we have the red matter," Jim exclaimed as the massive ship shuddered, multiply explosions lighting up its hull.

"They must have had some prepared for Earth before me gained control of the main store," Spock suggested eyes glued to the view screen. More of the ship blew outwards then suddenly the debris froze.

"Uhura hail them again," Jim rang out.

"This Captain James T Kirk, your ship is compromised and about to be consumed by the forming singularity, we are willing to offer assistance," Jim's command voice was directed at the flickering screen.

"We would never want assistance from you," snarled the Romulan before the screen flickered off.

"Sulu, get us out of here," Jim didn't miss a beat as the Romulan ship began to crumble inwards.

TARZAN

"I'm coming with you," Jim declared watching Spock as he placed a knitted sweater in his duffle.

"You have an assembly to get to," Spock informed him not even looking up.

"I won't go if you're not coming with me," Jim protested stepping forwards trying to get the Vulcan to just look at him.

"You will lose the Enterprise," Spock didn't change his tone just picked up another piece of folded clothing from the bed, their bed.

"I don't care I don't want it if you're not on it," he shook his head snatching the folded shirt from Spock's grip.

The Vulcan finally looked up at him, "You do not mean that."

"I," Jim hesitated allowing Spock to take the now crumpled shirt from his grasp.

"Go Jim, you deserve the commission," The Vulcan stroked a hand down his cheek, "You deserve everything."

"That's a bit illogical Spock," Jim's hand shot up capturing Spock's holding the Vulcan's warm hand against his cheek, "And if you're not by my side I'll never have everything."

"I will come when the colony has no need of me," Spock informed him.

"You won't leave if you have little Vulcan babies running around," Jim scolded gripping Spock's hand tighter.

"I am going to assist the colonies construction not repopulate," Spock sighed, "They will not wish the new generations to be tainted."

"So you do want little Vulcan babies," Jim managed a grin eyes brightening, "But you can't have little Vulcan babies without me, you have to promise me that."

"Jim," Spock almost rolled his eyes as the human placed a chase kiss on his fingertips.

"Promise me," the almost Captain urged.

"Very well Jim I promise," Spock's eyes sparkled. He could not deny the pride he felt at Jim's many achievements nor the sadness he felt being the one to leave him behind.

"I'm scared Spock," Jim whispered finally letting go of his hand, "I don't want to do this alone."

"You are not," Spock assured him hand resting upon Jim's shoulder briefly before letting it fall away.

TARZAN

"You're a big meanie you know that Spock," Jim murmured rolling into Spock's side. The lights were dimmed ready for sleep as they lay in their bed in the Captain's quarters.

"And why is that?" Spock dropped a kiss to the mess that was Jim's hair.

"You should have told me you were coming," Jim smacked Spock's bare chest, "I should have gotten a memo or something."

"I apologise, the decision was a spontaneous one and Admiral Pike assured me he would inform you."

"Well it was a nice surprise seeing you in the hanger bay with the recruits," Jim grinned sliding a leg over Spock's hip.

"And it was nice that you brought all the things I sent you," Jim slid his hands up the Vulcan's flat stomach pushing himself up, "And kept all my letters."

"I could not leave them behind," Spock found Jim's hips stroking the soft skin above the sleep pants Spock had finally convinced him to wear. It wasn't exactly appropriate for the Captain not to wear sleeping attire when he could be called on at any moment, "Nor could I leave you."

"So I'm the reason you changed your mind," Jim leaned closer lips brushing Spock's smooth jaw.

"Partly," Spock's lips twitched into a shadow of a smirk as he ran his hands over muscled shoulders.

"Oh," Jim sat up pressing Spock down so he wouldn't follow, "Then what else made you come back?'

"The same thing I think that draws most into space," Spock answered cryptically curling his fingers around the ones splayd out on his chest tugging gently. He didn't wish to lie to Jim, but he wanted to wait before telling him of him knowing of his future self.

Jim frowned down at him allowing himself to slide forwards so they were nose to nose, "I think I can live with that," Jim's breath brushed Spock's lips.

"That is most pleasing to hear," Spock's arm's came to encircle Jim's back rolling them over, cutting off Jim's protests as their lips tangled together.

"I'm your commanding officer you know, so that's another reason to add to the list of why I should be on top," Jim grinned breaking the kiss, his comments contradicted by the tightening of his leg's around Spock's waist.

"Yet you are still beneath me," Spock replied revelling in Jim's laughter, unable to stop himself from looking forwards to everything that was to come.

TARZAN

AN: Ok people I really hope you enjoyed this little movie retake. I also hope there wasn't too much missing, but I hate rewriting scenes that already exist when I don't need them to change I think it's just silly :P

I hope you don't mind Jim being a bit more brutal, I feel living in the jungle for 7 years is going to change your view on living and dying quiet a lot. I also have just been reading the actual Tarzan books so I got a little inspiration from them. They are really quiet good if you can over look some of the ridiculous plot holes and coincidences that happen so their can actually be a story lol :D

Oh and I apologise for the spelling and gramma mistakes I did try and edit as I went but I still end up missing a lot

Anyway please please review and tell me what you think. I will probably consider rewriting 'In to Darkness' at some point, but I gotta get back to Junior. :D

Thank you for reading.


End file.
